A Charmed Valentine's Day Surprise
by im ur misconception
Summary: It's valentines day, and Lucy is hoping to find that special someone. But little did she know what she was in store for.
1. Charm

A Charmed Valentines Day Surprise

Written By: Im ur misconception

The characters in this story belong to Hiro Mashima, only the plot belongs to me.

A/N: This story is not beta'd at all, so please forgive any and all grammatical errors on my part.

A/N 2: This story is a gift-fic for my amazing beta, Leoslady4ever. Who in the last year of knowing her, has charmed me in many, many ways. And I am truly thankful for her as not just a beta, but as a friend. A friend who is a wonderful, silly person IRL, that makes me smile when I am sad, laugh when I feel like crying and calms me down when I get irritated. I state this with nothing but the purest honest, I am thankful for such an amazing person to be in my life.

Lucy awoke to the sound of her alarm chiming, making her groan as she snaked a hand out from under her covers to tap it, effectively turning it off. Slowly she opened her eyes to see the early morning sunlight filtering into her apartment. In a matter of minutes she was tossing the blankets from her legs, as she sat up stretching her muscles. Enjoying the feeling of them rolling and popping.

Placing a satisfied smile on her lips, Lucy swung her legs over the edge of the bed, giving a quick peek at the calender on the wall. Seeing it what day it was, she rapidly bounced to her feet. Today was the day of romance, the one day in which true love could be found and expressed in any shape or form.

"_Maybe today will be my day to find my lucky person."_ She thought to herself as she stood up from the edge of the bed.

Letting out a small sigh before going to her dresser and pulling out clean clothes for the day. Taking her time to choose what she deemed the perfect outfit. It was a bit more modest then her normal everyday wear, but still tight fitting to her bountiful curves.

Grinning a bit as she made her way into the bathroom, where she proceeded to meticulously wash herself, with the specially bought shampoo, conditioner and body wash. Taking a deep breath and enjoying the soft cent of Jasmine and ginger, as the bubbles from the lather floated around her.

An hour later, Lucy walked out of the bathroom, tying her hair up in her normal half, side ponytail. Eyes bright as she made her way to the couch before flopping onto it. Reaching down to grab her knee high brown boots. Easily she slipped them on and laced them up with practiced ease.

As soon as she had finished she was up and walked past her dining table, grabbing her key ring and whip. Stopping at the door to her apartment, she swiftly secured them to her belt she had gotten as a present from her father, upon returning from the seven year sting on Tenrou Island. Looking over her shoulder to give her room a final glance, Lucy took a deep breath and opened the door, walked out and closed it with a soft click behind her.

Making her way down the steps inside the house to the first floor, Lucy opened the door that led to the streets of Magnolia. With a face splitting grin, she opened the door and walked out, tugging the door shut behind her. Deciding to go the guild first, she started off. Barely having gone more then half a block before the sound of someone calling her name, in a rather out of breath voice.

Scrunching her browns together in a mix of confusion and wariness, Lucy turned around to see who could be calling her. Only to see a short, portly young man in a delivery uniform dashing after her, waving his hands. Pursing her lips as she waited for him to catch up with her. Tilting her head to the side as she watched him take several deep breaths to slow his breathing down.

"Miss Heartfillia? Are you Miss Lucy Heartfillia?" He asked in a baritone voice.

With a slight narrowing of her eyes, Lucy decided her wasn't a threat at the moment. "Yes I am Lucy Heartfillia. What can I do for you?" Her voice modulated to sound neutral, so that her confusion didn't show through just in case he was a threat.

After a few seconds more of catching his breath, the young man stood up to his full height. His eyes meeting her own brown ones, then with a cough to clear his throat. He pulled a small piece of paper from the front pocket of his uniform jacket. Giving her a rather pointed look, before dropping his eyes to the paper.

And in a melodic voice, began to read from the paper, "My dear Lucy, today is the day of love. From afar I have watched you in all your grace and beauty. Silently longing to talk to you, too tell you how I feel deep down inside. But alas, for some odd reason, I feel awkward and shy when approaching you, rears it's ugly head. Which is the completely the opposite of my true nature. So after much thought, I came up with this compromise that should work for the both of us. I know after doing some asking and watching, that you love surprises and mysteries. And this will give me the time to prep myself. But first here is a gift from me too you."

Lucy just stared floored at the rather obvious confession. Her mind trying to figure out who could of wrote that, and if they were in fair tail. Only to be drawn from her musings, as the delivery man pulled a small, six inch black velvet box from another pocket. Then holding it out for her to take it.

Sucking in her bottom lip as she took it, Lucy gave the man a questioning look. Only to see him shrug, before pantomiming her to open it. Letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Lucy, with her hands slightly shaking, opened the box. Inside was a delicate, hand beaten silver bracelet that seemed to gleam up at her. In the center was a small decoration tucked into the satin lining.

Shifting the box so she held it with only one hand, Lucy used her now free hand to lift it out. Her eyes widening as it shimmered brilliantly in the sunlight. The decoration now dangling from the delicate chain, was a very simplistic charm, in the shape of a half open book. Softly gasping as she darted her wide eyes back to the delivery man, who seemed to be smiling at her reaction.

Upon seeing her looking at him again, he let his eyes drop once more to the paper, and began to read from it once more. "I chose this charm for two reasons. The first being, it represents your passion, your pursuit of knowledge. The second being I have heard you talking to our own Levy McGarden about a book you are writing. So now let me state the terms of this engagement, should you choose to play along. The charm on the bracelet is your clue of where to go next. Each place is located here in magnolia, so think carefully if your curious on finding out who I am. Which I frevrently hope you are, then please locate all the charms to find out where I will be waiting for you."

After he finished speaking, the delivery man smiled as she tipped his hat to her. In the next second he was gone in a puff of yellow magical smoke. Leaving Lucy to stand there in shock. Her mind going in ten different directions as a few questions were now answered, while giving rise to a whole mass of new ones.

Blinking her eyes slowly before raising the charm bracelet. Once more sucking in her bottom lip and chewing on it. Her curiosity getting the better of her, as her mind started to shift through the message, putting the pieces of the puzzle together in a cognitive order. Who ever this person was, had snagged her hook, line and sinker. That brought a smile to her face just as her mind finally figured out what the first charm had indicated. With a soft yet wry chuckle, Lucy tucked the bracelet back into the box, then put the box into the pouch next to her key ring.

Once everything was stowed away, Lucy began to walk. Her destination the magnolia bookstore. Which was a favorite place for Levy and her, especially on release dates for the titles and authors they followed. That told Lucy whom ever this was, they really had done their research very well or were a major stalker.

Giving a small unnoticeable shudder at the thought of possibly having a stalker. Shaking her head, Lucy threw the idea away, since she now knew that it had to be someone from Fairy Tail. In a matter of minutes her feet had her standing in front of the Magnolia Book Store, a few butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Taking a deep breath, Lucy reached out and opened the door to the store, making the bells chime before striding in.

"Ah, hello Lucy! It's good to see you." The small, aged proprietor spoke up, after seeing her.

"Morning Mr. Wenchill! I was wondering if by chance, anyone left something here for me?" She asked, all the while fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

The owner gave a deep booming chuckles, as his gray eyes spoke of delighted mischief. "Yes Lucy I do. Give me a second to get it."

Lucy watched as he turned and walked into the back room, that served as his office. With a deep breath, Lucy let her gaze wander longingly around the store. Knowing that it would be so easy to spend what little money she had on those books instead of buying much needed food for her home. At the sound of foot steps coming back towards her, drawing her eyes back to Mr. Wenchill. Seeing him carrying a small box that could double as a ring box and a piece of folded white paper.

"I believe Lucy this is what you are wanting." He more stated then asked her, with a rather large telling smile on his face.

With a slow nod of her head, Lucy reached out and took the box from him. Looked at him expectantly, before motioning for her to open the box. Giving a soft chuckle, Lucy hesitantly opened the small box. Enjoying the feel of velvet in her hands, as a small click was issued from it. Soon the dim light in the book store glimmered across the surface of the next charm. As she looked at it, she furrowed her brows in confusion, before looking back at the proprietor.

"AH haha! That look is priceless on your face. He was right, you scrunch your nose when something confuses you, it is adorable." Mr. Wenchill said, as he opened up the piece of paper and began to read from it. "If you are being read the words on this paper, then you took my challenge. Now I am pretty sure that this charm might prove a bit vexing for you. So I will give you a little hint, think of it as how we first met."

When he finished reading Lucy looked at him expectantly. When he didn't say anymore she spoke up, "So...I have to ask, do you know who is doing this?"

Her words earned her a look of patronizing glare, making her sigh. "Well, I had to ask. It never hurts to ask. Oh well, now let me think how this has to do with how I met this person the first time." Her voice a bit pensive as she looked down at the small charm.


	2. Staged

A Charmed Valentines Day Surprise

Written By: Im ur misconception

The characters in this story belong to Hiro Mashima, only the plot belongs to me.

A/N: This story is not beta'd at all, so please forgive any and all grammatical errors on my part.

A/N 2: This story is a gift-fic for my amazing beta, Leoslady4ever. Who in the last year of knowing her, has charmed me in many, many ways. And I am truly thankful for her as not just a beta, but as a friend. A friend who is a wonderful, silly person IRL, that makes me smile when I am sad, laugh when I feel like crying and calms me down when I get irritated. I state this with nothing but the purest honest, I am thankful for such an amazing person to be in my life.

Lucy stood there for a while, just staring down at the charm in the little box. Her mind running through the definition for the word it represented, as well as all the anonyms and synonyms associated with it. A felling of being perplexed washed over her, as she let out out a small growl. With a small shake of her head, Lucy took a slow deep breath, realizing she was probably over analyzing what it meant.

Turning her gaze to the propriortor, Lucy pursed her lips as she began to pace back and forth. Trying to calm herself as she began to list mentally all the places in magnolia where one could be.

"Let's see there is one in the guild, but that would be to obvious and easy. So that's a negative, there. Then there is one in the church, but that would be a bit presumptuous, so that was also a no go. That leave the big one used during the festival." She muttered aloud to herself.

As it dawned on her, Lucy came to an abrupt halt of her pacing, her eyes widening as they landed on Mr. Wenchill. Seeing him smile at her before he spoke, "Well I guess I can say this. He did mutter that you would never take second place in his hear."

With a squeal of delight, Lucy rushed over to him, giving him a fierce hug. Before dashing out the stores door. Her feet moving her quickly towards the main square plaza of Magnolia. A giddy, restless feeling spreading throughout her body with each step. It had been a long while since she had felt excited like this.

When Lucy was only a block away from the plaza square, she heard her name called out. Quickly pretending that she had not heard, while continuing on. Until her name was called again, making her stop as she realized who it was calling her. A small pout gracing her lips as she turned to see MiraJane. Who was walking up to her with a mix of irritation and curiosity on her face.

"Lucy, hey whats the rush? Did something happen? MiraJane asked as she looked at Lucy intently.

Letting out a bit of a petulant sigh, Lucy replied. "No, no nothing has really happened. Just trying to get somewhere quick is all."

Lucy saw MiraJane narrow her eyes in suspicion, before smiling her normal bright, cheery big sister smile. "Oh, okay. Have you found somebody for the party tonight at the guild?" Her voice soft as she asked the question, her eyes dancing with little hearts, at the thought of being able to play cupid.

Smothering a groan, Lucy just replied as casually as she could, "No Not yet, but I still have most of the day, right."

When all she from her silver haired friend, Lucy looked at her carefully. "Ok. Well I have to go finish my errands now. Good luck Lucy and see you tonight!" was all that was said, before MiraJane walked away leaving Lucy in shock.

Her mind was having a hard time fathoming what had just happened. The guilds very own, self-proclaimed match maker, had not done a darned thing. Lucy just couldn't seem to make sense of Mira not attempting to hook her up with someone. The more she stood there trying to rationalize it, Lucy finally got that Mira probably knew about Lucy's secret admire and the treasure hunt.

Giving a small grunt of utter frustration, Lucy looked down at the small black box in her hand. Then with a gasp, she turned and started to jog the last bit to the plaza. Seeing all the beautiful red, pink and white decorations for the valentines day being put up. Making her all of a sudden feel disgruntled at being able to find the next clue and charm.

Letting her eyes rove over the plaza square, Lucy wondered how she was going to do this. So with a heavy feeling feet, she began to walk to the far side of the plaza and the massive stage. The vary stage she had stood on during the fantasia festival. As she neared it, she saw an official looking giving detailed instructions to the workers. Deciding it might be a good idea to ask her and see if she was in the right place by chance.

Soon as the woman finished, Lucy coughed getting her attention briefly, before she looked down at her clipboard, flipping through some papers before looked expectantly back at Lucy and speaking. "Miss Heartfillia, I presume?" The tone of her voice was presumptuous with undertones of impatience.

Feeling a bit taken back, all Lucy could do was nod her head in acknowledgement. Earning her a brief once over from the woman before she spoke, "Good, I don't have all day. Here take these and go. I still have a lot of work left to do." Her voice clipped as she turned on the ball of her feet and began to shot orders to some of the idling workers on the stage.

Clamping her jaw jaw tightly shut, was all she could do, to keep from yelling at the woman, for her attitude. Then in the next moment she was taking the little box and note in her free hand as the woman turned back to her, thrusting them at her. As her eyes met those of the woman, Lucy saw a bit of envy there before the woman turned once more to yell at the people about their incompitence of workers now days.

Just staring after the woman in understanding, Lucy smiled before looking around for a place to sit down. It didn't take long to find a bench, decorated with paper steamers. As she made her way over to sit on the bench, Lucy debated if she should read the note first or opening the box. So upon reaching the bench and sitting down, she decided to keep with the way it had been happening.

After Lucy got situated, she placed the box from the book store on her left side, and the one she just received from whom she guessed was a stage manager or event planner on her right. Then holding the vellum piece of paper in her hands. Lucy slowly opened it and began to read it to her herself.

"So you have figure out the second clue, good job. Your a truly amazing person Lucy, which is part of what drew my attention to you. Right now I hope you are feeling exhillirated from figuring out the clues and going to the next location. But I wonder if you have narrowed down your list of possibilities of whom I might actually be. If not, don't worry, cause I have faith you'll have a good idea by the time you reach the last clue. And on that note, Let's give you your next one."

A small smile graced Lucy's lips as she read the next line on the paper, 'hand box to Lucy, and wait till she opens it, to continue'. Shaking her head as she carefully set the not on her lap. Then picking up the small black velvet box from her right, she opened it, only to scrunch her eyebrows together.

As she looked down at the little charm, knowing it was a custom made. And where she had to go next. Letting out a small sigh as she put the box on her lap and running a finger over the small charm. Looking at it's shape, that of a small island with a singular palm tree and the number 8 resting against it. Making it very obvious that Yajima ojii-san restaurant '8Island' was her next stop.

Not wanting to think about it to much, Lucy picked the note up, and began to read it again. "Okay, that isn't a very subtle hint as to where your supposed to go next. But let me explain first. We both have worked for Yajima-san at some point. If your paying attention to the time, this is going as planned. IT should almost be noon, meaning you need to eat. So don't be bashful, I have already arranged it with Yajima-san, that I will pay for what ever you order. He also has your next clue to boot."

AS she finished reading the letter, Lucy burst out in a small fit of giggles, drawing some curious stares her way. Making her blush dark and hot as she refolded the note, then closed the box. With meticulous care, Lucy put the not and both boxes into the pouch on her belt before getting up off the bench. Her feet immediately taking her to her next destination, just as her stomach rumbled letting her know she was hungry, since she hadn't eaten breakfast, which she usually took at the guild.


	3. Obliged

A Charmed Valentines Day Surprise

Written By: Im ur misconception

The characters in this story belong to Hiro Mashima, only the plot belongs to me.

A/N: This story is not beta'd at all, so please forgive any and all grammatical errors on my part.

A/N 2: This story is a gift-fic for my amazing beta, Leoslady4ever. Who in the last year of knowing her, has charmed me in many, many ways. And I am truly thankful for her as not just a beta, but as a friend. A friend who is a wonderful, silly person IRL, that makes me smile when I am sad, laugh when I feel like crying and calms me down when I get irritated. I state this with nothing but the purest honest, I am thankful for such an amazing person to be in my life.

A/N 3: Sorry it has been well over a year since I posted this. Life has a way of keeping people from doing what they really want to do. So for those of you who have patiently awaited this chapter, I thank you from the bottom of my human heart. But a note to the bright and shiny, I have been slowly working on my other stories, as well a string of others. Thought getting them ready to be posted will be a bit of a chore with what is still going on in my Real Life... .

As she neared the restaurant Lucy began to slow down at the crowd that was gathered out there. Causing a small frown to mar her features as she finally came to a stop right at the gated area to their court yard, which had couples aplenty sitting and eating under the February sunlight, though they were appropriately dressed for the weather. Seeing them all having a good time brought a small smile to her lips as well as a soft sigh.

Catching herself before she made a spectacle of herself, she cast one more longing look at the couples as she moved herself to stand in the throng of people waiting to get in. Only to feel her hand suddenly be caught and tugged on. Spinning around to see who it was, and tensing up just enough to give a good whack to the person should they be an assailant. Only to see a flushed face of one of the regular maids of the restaurant, tugging on her hand.

"Please Miss Lucy, come this way. Yajima-san has been waiting for you for a while now." she said in a soft voice, as her green eyes looked into Lucy's.

With a small nod of her head, she let the girl lead her into the building. Doing her best to ignore the other peoples' remarks at her 'special' treatment. She knew that who ever set up this 'treasure hunt' had obviously reserved for her. And that it had been left open the whole morning, causing Yajima-san to loose a small amount of business. But having the father she had had growing up, she knew that every little bit would add up rather quickly.

"Here you go Miss Lucy. Safe and sound, Yajima-san will be happy to get you seated, fed and on your way." the girl said, as she put a forced smile, causing little crows feet to appear next to her eyes.

Keeping her face neutral at the woman's actions, Lucy tucked the information away for thought later. She wasn't sure whether this was being here finally or for whom set all this up. Either way, Lucy agreed on one thing with this girl, getting fed and the next clue so she could figure out who was doing this. As she stood next to the hostess, as the prior girl was now seating people in the restaurant. Which was lively with the festivities of the holiday.

"Ah! Lucy you finally arrived. I was beginning to wonder if you thought the clues were a hoax, and decided that you weren't going to show." said a familiar voice.

Turning and looking down at the owner of 8Island Yajima smiling up at me. His hands like always clasped behind his back, a smile showing partially underneath his mustache. Lucy couldn't help but give a soft chuckle of delight, as she bent over and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the forehead. Once she finished she stood up to see him turn a bright cheery red from top of his head, into his chefs jacket.

"uh.. right this way, I have the table reserved and a menu waiting. Would you like me to have a waitress bring you a drink of some kind?" He asked, his voice a bit higher then normal, making Lucy smile whole kindheartedly.

"Oh, I guess some ice water and hot tea.. And think you can slip me a hint about who this mysterious guy might be, Yajima-san?" she asked, her voice teasing.

With a laugh, Yajima came to a stop by a table that was tucked away in a corner. Surrounded by Palm trees, that were magically growing and enhanced to live for long periods of time with less water. The fronds were decorated with white and silver streamer, that had hearts enter spaced along the streamers. The table over looked the river and bridge, just opposite of her apartment. Sitting herself she looked at Yajima expectantly, seeing him contemplate her words carefully as his bushy eyebrows knit together.

"I can indulge you this much Lucy, it came from the last person in your guild I would of expected. And I am more then happy to do this for him and you. Since you both are extraordinary mages in our own right. Now let me give your drink order to your waitress, so I can get back to cooking." he said, a smile on his face.

Pursing her lips and wrinkling her nose at his answer, Lucy did her best to ponder what he meant. Her gaze darkening as she got lost in her thoughts. Before long a slight bang sound brought her back to reality, to see the waitress that had brought her in standing before her. The smile that had been on her face was gone as her eyes stared down at Lucy with a bit of contemptuous malice. Looking at the glasses she'd set on the table, noting that the liquid had spilled from the hot tea, made Lucy raise an eyebrow as she looked back at the woman.

"Are you ready to order now? Or do you need some more time?" She said her voice very curt.

Keeping her eyebrows raised as she looked at the woman, Lucy decided to be polite even if the woman was purposely being rude, "Yes, please another few minutes. Thank you for bringing me my drinks." Flashing her trade mark smile at the woman, who only scowled at her.

As the woman turned and left, Lucy heard her mutter under her breath about how he could choose a twit like her. Giving Lucy the idea of else to mark of her list. Giving a small shake of her head as she sighed, Lucy picked up her menu and began to look it over. Marveling at all the varied dishes on it, like always. Finally her eyes landing on one of the specials being offered. Rolling her eyes as they lit up with excitement, deciding that was what she was going to eat. It was a special holiday and as such it was okay to eat a little on the fattening side.

Setting her menu back down to show she was ready, Lucy waited patiently for the waitress to come back and take her order. Her hands fiddling with the napkin and silverware. What she really wanted to do was just take everything out and start putting it together. Her mind making it's mental check list of all the guys she had met or interacted with from the guild during the Fantasia Festival last year. While already taking into consideration the peoples reactions to her questions or just general statements, Like the waitresses.

Humming happily as she organized them in her head and would be writing them out in a list as soon as she finished her food, once she was able to order it. Lucy looked out the window at her apartment across the street, wondering if her 'mysterious' admirer had sat at this table and watched her apartment and thought about her. Feeling her cheeks light up, Lucy drug her eyes away to look for her waitress. When she found her, she pointedly made eye contact while smiling happily. Only to earn a look of irritation before getting a nod that she would be there in a second.

Choosing to not make a scene and just let her happiness be, Lucy picked up her cup of hot tea, giving it a few soft blows before sipping it. Delighting in the light taste and fragrant smell. While wondering who Yajima always knew which tea to give her. Chuckling softly as she continued to sip on the tea as she waited, which wasn't very long, before a shadow crossed her table, drawing her eyes up.

"SO what do you want to eat." the waitress bit out.

Keeping her smile in place, Lucy just looked at the woman, suddenly realizing she was jealous. "I would like the crepe special. I want all three flavors, peach, strawberry and blueberry please. Extra cream cheese inside the crepes, with lots of whip cream and chocolate sauce on top." she said softly, lifting the menu up to the waitress for her to take. "Also maybe a hint about my 'mysterious' admirer?"

The woman snatched the menu away after writing her order down, giving her a incredulous look. Before uncertainty wavered in the depths of her eyes. Then with a quick shake of her head, she promptly spoke, "No. Even if I don't like the fact of what is going on. I refuse to ruin his surprise. He hardly ever makes overtures and is going out on a huge limb to do this game for you. Even if some stuck up twit like you will reject him."

With that said the woman turned and left, back straight and a disdainful sniff. Shrugging Lucy decided now was the time to make that list. So reaching down she pulled everything from her belt pouch. Pulling out all the items she had acquired, she began to assemble the them together. The bracelet she held up ,looking at the little book already on it. Before opening the first box and pulling out the little stage and placing it to the left of the book. Next came the charm for the restaurant, which she placed to the right of the book. Holding it up, she just watched as the charms, glinted in the light streaming in from the window. Each was specifically crafted for her, holding a meaning.

"_Hmm.. This person knows I love books, so they have been watching me carefully. Then again I make no qualms about my love of books. Always talking to Levy about them, or carrying some to or from the guild library. So it is obvious on that part."_ She thought to herself as she poked the book with a finger, setting it swinging.

Next her gaze turned to the stage. It held only one meaning for her, The Harvest Festival and the Fantasia Parade. Which severely narrowed her list down to eleven men. Of which she already crossed off three. Two were taken, and the other had been returned back to his home. Leaving her with at least eight viable guys. Shaking her head a bit as she turned to the newest charm, knowing her list was further cut down as only a few people from the guild had worked there. Which was her two teammates as well as the Raijin Tribe.

At that realization, Lucy felt her eyes bug out of her head. Swallowing a small wave of panic at that thought, before a nervous giggle escaped her lips. There was no way in hell that it could be one of them, since they were some of the top mages in the guild. Albeit that they had grown and changed, but she was beneath their notice. Feeling a shiver run down her spine, Lucy decided to stick to her teammates. She could sort of see Gray doing something like this, Natsu would need a lot of help and encouragement to pull it off. Since she knew he wasn't as dense as everyone thought he was.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, she picked up the pieces of paper and read each one again. Carefully examining the writing, noting it wasn't either of her teammates hand writing. Definitely masculine, but she wouldn't discount that they could of gotten help writing them. There were plenty of romantics in the guild of the male variety, you just had to pay attention to recognize them. Sighing as she set the paper down, Lucy let her fingers trace over the velvet boxes the charms came in. The feel of the velvet was a high grade, and the charms were most likely not cheap due to the fact that the metal was gold and silver, while the detail of the charms was exquisite and of the highest caliber. So there were few shops in Magnolia who could of done it.

Felling a bit pensive, Lucy furrowed her brows as she just sat there staring at everything. AT least until a cough brought her once more back to reality. Looking up there was the waitress holding her order. Blushing darkly, Lucy shifted everything to the side so the waitress could put the food on the table. Giving her a mumbled thank you, since she felt embarrassed. Lucy turned her gaze to the food, feeling her mouth start to fill with saliva. Three rather large crepes filled with fruit, cream cheese stared back at her from under cover of fluffy clouds of whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

Bringing her hands together in a quick prayer, before grabbing her utensils, Lucy began to eat her food. Humming her pleasure at the taste on her tongue. In her mind Yajima was the second best cook she knew, her mother being the first. Crepes also being her favorite food to begin with, since it was what she always eaten with her mother. Not caring if she was being unladylike like, Lucy threw herself fulling into her meal. Demolishing it in a fairly quick succession that would do Natsu proud. Only to come up for a drink of either her tea or water before going back to the treat on her plate.

Once she was finished, Lucy sat back into the soft cushions of the booth. Her hands resting happily over a full and very contented stomach. If she was any less a lady, she would belch her contentment. At the thought she let a small giggle escape her lips, earning her a few curious looks from the other patrons of the restaurant. Sitting up with another blush on her cheeks, Lucy decided to shift through all her clues once more. Coming up again with another realization she had a forgotten a person on the list that wasn't part of the Rajin Tribe. When she thought about it, she realized that he had been nothing but polite to her, always respectful of her.

It was his age that made her stop and contemplate it all. He was a respectable person, rather quite and stand offish to a degree. Always a amusing fellow and good at sales. His figurines back after they rebuilt the guild after Phantom Lord wrecked it helped a lot. His attention to detail was astounding since he hand made each figurine. As she recalled the detail to hers in particular, Lucy felt a dark blush spread across her cheeks.

A small cough brought her gaze up to see Yajima looking at her with great amusement on his face. "Trying to still figure out who it is huh... I see from the blush on your face you have a few ideas and all pleasing in one manner or another. Since you are finished, I have brought you your next clue and charm. Enjoy them Lucy. I have to get back to my kitchen. Also sorry if the waitress is being a brat, she had had her eyes on him for a while." He said as he set the box and the next written clue on the table.

Lucy just watched him turn and walk away speechless. Her mind trying to back pedal to see if that was the correct person now. Not sure if he had ever been to 8Island, let alone worked here for Yajima. Leaving a slightly frustrated feeling to rush through her. Narrowing her eyes as she lifted the piece of paper up. Her hands carefully unfolding it as it was done origami style, into the shape of a small shirt or jacket.

'If your reading this, then you really are interested. And that does make me very happy. To be honest I am nervous, not a state of being I am used to be in. I tend to be rather confident in most things. This is me stepping out and doing something for someone else. But in my eyes your worth it, Lucy. So now with out further ado, You should look at the charm.'

Raising her eyebrows at this admission, made Lucy wonder just who this could be. And that they had just used her name to let her exactly know how nervous they were, caused a tug on her heart strings. Placing the note back on the table instead of reading it all, she picked up the box and opened it. Only to gasp at what she was seeing nestled on the little black satin pillow. Carefully she reached out and fingered the charm. Almost afraid that she would break it, with how detailed it was. But the feel of cool metal under her finger tip, on top of a small zing of magic, told her this 3-D charm was sturdy.

Lifting it up, she studied very closely. Enjoying the intricate design of a wolf with wings on it's back. How it seemed that the golden wings had almost individual feathers, while the silver of the wolfs fur looked like it was moving as the wolf ran, over blue tinted silver waves. It struck a deep cord with her, as she stared at it. Her mind already crossing of the person she was thinking of, leaving her with now seven men. But for some reason she just couldn't figure out why this was so damned familiar to her.

Setting the charm back on the pillow of it's box. Lucy lifted the paper back up and started to read it once more.

'I am sure with your intelligence you can figure out this obscure clue. I did this intentionally, so you would have to actually think. There were a few of us that were there during that time. It brought us more closer as a guild and family over all. Those of us that experienced that pain and heart ache. But at this time I was able to see just how far you had come as a Mage. And to tell you, I saw for the first time just how damned stubborn and protective you were, not just your spirits, but all of us in the guild. You never gave up, even after your body was beaten, battered, bloodied and I am sure broken or fractured. Upon seeing me you didn't hesitate to fight beside me and the others. Hell the look in your eyes was of relief and gratitude.

It gave me a great boost of confidence and ego to continue the fight I was in. Then the after effects of the horror that showed up. It is something that made me think all of us were done for, if it were not for that miracle that was bestowed upon us. But enough, any more and I will give away were your supposed to be going for the next clue. Good luck and been seeing you later.'

With that the note ended, leaving a odd sense of consternation to reside in Lucy. Setting the note down and looking back at the charm. Her eyes narrowing as she tried hard to piece it all together. What had happened that had made the guild stronger, what kind of fighters did they have that would make her show her true abilities like they suggested, about protecting her spirits and family. Sucking her lips in between her teeth, she let her eyes glide over the winged wolf, that ran on waves. Before it hit her that the wolf was running on water.

Instantly her mind brought up images from the S-Class Mage Trials. Wanting to face palm badly, Lucy recalled the name of the Island, Tenrou, which could be translated as Heavenly Wolf. Letting out a small giggle as it fell into the place, literally crossing on the person she had been thinking it was from her list. Taking the charm from it's pillow, she attached it with reverence to the bracelet before putting the bracelet back into it's own box. Then slowly she gathered everything together and put it into her pouch on her belt. Before leaving a nice tip for the waitress, even if she was just being petty.

Once she was satisfied with it all, she stood up and made her way carefully to the hostess booth. Giving the woman standing there a bright smile, receiving a nod and smile in return. Lucy left the restaurant, wondering just how she would get her next clue. This all went over the seas, on a Island that was specifically Fairy Tails. When she stopped and did face palm herself, it was so obviously glaring her in the face. The docks and the ships, one of them should have it waiting for her.

Giving a wry chuckle Lucy began to make her way towards the Magnolia Docks, humming a lullaby that her mother always sang to her. Each step taking her closer to the next clue as she went through her list of suspects. _"Okay I started with eleven men. Alzack, Bixlow, Elfman, Freed, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, Loke, Max, Mystogan, Natsu. And due to Alzack, Elfman being in relationships already, and Alzack not being on the island. Those three are marked off. Mystogan went home so he is off that list. Now Max is gone, since he didn't participate in that whole fiasco.. Leaving me with...Bixlow, Freed, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, Loke and Natsu." _

Abruptly Lucy came to a complete halt as she did a double retake of the list. Wanting to smack herself for not thinking of it sooner. Stepping off the road, she pulled out her key for Leo and summoned him promptly. Rolling her eyes at his normally antics, before staring at him patiently. "I have a question for you Leo. And I want the complete truth from you mister. Are you the one that set up this whole scavenger hunt for Valentines day?"

When she saw him go still, almost like a deer being caught, she wondered if she hit the nail on the head. Feeling a smile start to spread across her face, as she looked at Leo. "No princess, it wasn't me that did all this. Thought I know who it is and it left me in shock. They did question me about if you'd like this kind of thing. I was very reluctant to tell them yes. And NO I wont spoil this for you. Because Princess you need to have some fun and love in your life." He said as a sad frown appeared on his face.

She didn't have to see his eyes to know the look of longing her was giving her. Letting a sigh escape, Lucy closed the distance between them and gave him a hug. Feeling him instantly wrap his arms around her in return. They both knew how she felt about that kind of relationship with her spirits. While she loved each one, it was strictly as one would love their siblings. Lifting her head up, she looked at Leo or rather one of the guild ex-playboys Loke. A smile on her face as she let him go so he could return to the spirit world. Then continued to on her way to her newest destination.


End file.
